


Box

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dark Web, Demonic Possession, Horror, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Mystery Box, Possession, Smut, Suicide, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Felix didn’t want to finish his essay. He just wanted to have sex with his boyfriend. Minho and Felix decided to buy a mystery box online instead.Felix should have just wrote his essay. He didn’t sign up for this.OrMinho gets possessed after Minho and Felix buy a creepy mystery box from the dark web.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 19
Kudos: 111





	Box

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my Halloween fic I hope it’s not too bad at all skdjdhd read the tags please and enjoy I guess!

Felix nodded his head to the beat in his headphones as he sat in his far-too expensive gaming chair, eyes focused on the essay displayed on the screen. 

  
He was _almost_ done, but he was also _really_ lazy. He’d rather be ranking in his game right now or something rather than worrying about an essay for a class he didn’t necessarily care about. 

Felix swayed his head to the heavy music in his ears, popping his gum before closing the tab to his essay, instead opening the launcher for his game. Fuck it. He’d do the essay later.

“Lazy ass.” Felix nearly flew out of his chair at the sudden intrusion, body sliding behind him in the space he’d left since he refused to sit all the way back in his chair, arms and legs tangling around him loosely as faint kisses ran down his jaw, “unbelievable.”

“You almost gave me a fucking heart attack,” Felix growled as he pulled his headphones off, laying them over the keyboard as he turned his face to the man who was smirking behind him, “Minho, seriously…”

“Finish your essay.” Minho whispered, digging his chin into Felix’s shoulder, “you can rank later.”

“You’re so boring.”

“So?” Minho snorted. 

Felix popped another bubble before leaning back into Minho, the elder holding around him tightly as he reached for his mouse to open the tab back up, “Fine. I’ll finish, but you owe me head.”

Minho didn’t seem to care as he snuggled into Felix, giving him a slight squeeze, “good.”

They’d been dating for a few years now. Felix figured they were almost at the five year mark—a milestone. Minho was slightly older, two years _barely_. He had graduated about a year ago, refusing to get his masters after exhausting himself with a degree that he couldn’t figure out what to do with. 

Felix liked their home off campus. Felix still had lots of semesters before grabbing a degree of his own, but he really loved it here. Felix figured the longer he stayed in school, the longer they could stay in a nice house like this. Far enough from people yet close enough to get to his campus and job. 

It was nice. 

* * *

“Oh, are you finally here to give me that head I asked for earlier?” Felix asked with a smirk as Minho turned his chair around slow, straddling his lap carefully, “I’ve been waiting for it.”

Minho shook his head, “maybe I am.”

Felix ran a hand to Minho’s dark hair, tangling his fingers in the thickness, “oh?”

“If you finish your essay.” Minho teased, locking arms around Felix's neck as his lips ran along his jaw, “I’ll think about it.”

Felix hissed, bringing his free hand to Minho’s hip, fingertips running against the softness of skin as he dipped them beneath his shirt, “I don’t wanna write it.”

“No mouth then,” Minho clicked his tongue, pulling back so Felix couldn’t reach him. 

“I really don’t wanna write it right _now_.” Felix complained. 

Minho gave Felix a pout, “so then what do you want to do?”

“Head—“

“No sex. Other than that, is there anything else you wanna do before I force you to write that essay?”

Felix huffed, sliding back into his chair, “lame.”

Minho laughed, brushing fingers down Felix’s cheek before leaning over in the chair, fingers tapping at Felix’s keyboard. 

“What are you up to?” Felix asked softly, angling his head to see the screen the best he could. 

“Wanna watch some videos together?”

Felix sighed, resting his chin into Minho’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his waist comfortably. 

“Is that a yes?”

“Fine.”

Videos were okay. He enjoyed having Minho in his lap as they watched videos on the computer. Though the darkness of the room was making him tired, he kept his focus on the screen. 

It started off with funny videos. Then some really cringy ones. And somehow Minho had stumbled across unboxings for those mystery boxes on the internet.

And _somehow_ they managed to find a video on a channel, a girl sitting in her dark room and digging into a box she purchased from the _dark web._ Felix didn’t think that was true at all. She had this creepy aesthetic so she must’ve been keeping up for views. _Maybe_. She hadn’t posted anything else since this video. Which was a little weird since she’d done hundreds of unboxings before this one. 

“We should do this.” Minho chimed, Felix arching his brow in shock. 

“One of these boxes?”

Minho shrugged, “wouldn’t it be fun?”

Felix glanced at the screen, “can I skip my essay?”

“Jesus Christ...” Minho sighed in defeat, sliding the mouse to open another browser, “let’s follow what she said and buy one of these! I think it would be cool!”

_Cool._ Something about it felt weird, still kinda fake but also a little scary. Felix didn’t _believe_ that this mystery box she’d bought was actually cursed. Maybe something happened in her life that pulled her away from videos. Felix should look her up. 

“Why is this so easy?” Minho laughed as he excitedly scrolled through pages of more than likely _illegal_ listings of these ‘mystery’ boxes. 

Felix rest against Minho comfortably, “it’s fake.”

“No shit! You think we’ll get a bunch of dolls like she did?” Minho laughed, stopping at a listing that was in a good price range, “the box is cute.”

The photo had a regular cardboard box with red tape wrapped around. It looked normal. It wasn’t as beat up or purposefully made to look demonic or anything, which was whatever. 

“Go for it,” Felix yawned, eyes finally failing him as he rest against his boyfriend, “use my card.”

“Oh really?” Minho laughed, tapping away, “one mystery spooks box for Felix!”

“There’s no description, is there?” Felix asked tiredly. 

“Nada!”

Felix passed out, unable to keep himself awake as Minho’s warmth melted him. He loved his warmth so much. There was something about his boyfriend that just made him feel so at peace. So happy and light. 

Even when Felix woke he could feel the warmth radiating from Minho’s body, and he knew Minho was passed out over him, soft snoring leaving his lips. 

The screen was on the purchased page still. He wasn’t sure how this would work. Or how safe this was. Well, he knew it wasn’t safe. Who knew what kind of weirdo had his card info now. He wished he’d thought of that sooner. 

Felix rubbed his eyes as he scanned the page, staring at the photo and the username of numbers that settled under the listing that was now... his. 

It looked normal enough. Decent. Just a box with red tape. They’d probably get hair or something gross. Felix didn’t really care as much as Minho seemed to. Minho loved surprises, and scary shit. Minho used to collect squirrel skeletons for fuck sake— 

Minho stirred, snuggling into Felix at the chair. 

“You’re dumb,” Felix sighed, pressing tiny kisses to Minho’s hair as he leaned back into the chair, looping both arms to rest against Minho’s stomach. 

Mystery box. 

Sure. 

* * *

Two weeks later and there was a box at their door. Minho wasn’t home from his job so Felix had to wait for him. He was settled on the couch, staring at the little cardboard box that was taped in red, addressed professionally despite the lack of a return address. 

It was decently normal? And Felix didn’t see any leaks or hear anything too weird when he carefully shook it.

One oddity was how _small_ the box was. A lot smaller than he thought. The listing made the box look huge, and maybe Minho would be sad they wouldn’t have a lot to unbox. 

But it was still kinda cool. 

Felix forgot about the box for hours, washing dishes and submitting some late assignments before hearing the door click. 

“Ah Minho, our box came!” Felix called out as he rang his fingers over the sink, sliding the clean plate into the drainer. 

“Seriously?!” Minho’s face lit up as Felix entered the living room, Minho tearing off his hoodie to settle onto their couch right in front of the box, “wow it’s so small?”

“Yeah I thought it would be big too but it’s just...tiny.”

“Well, we’re tiny.” Minho laughed, giving Felix a quick kiss to the cheek as he settled beside him. 

“What do you think is in there?” Felix asked quizzically as Minho leaned his head onto his shoulder, taking the box in hand and giving it a gentle shake. 

“Dead animal?”

“It smells normal.” Felix replied, garnering a soft laugh from his boyfriend. 

“If it’s an I-O-U and we spent _this_ much...”

“Oh god don’t get me started. I’m so worried about my card.” Felix laughed. 

“I’m sure it’ll be cool. And if not... at least we tried it? Also, you know I’ll pay you back if it’s wack, right?” 

Felix smiled wide, he couldn’t resist. Minho was so sweet. 

“Let’s open it then.”

“Okay!” Minho’s eyes lit up as he took the box cutter from the table drawer. Felix remembered buying this box cutter. It had an eloquent design of red and orange flowers that ran along the handle, and the blade was a solid black. Minho had fallen in love with it. And Felix couldn’t resist buying it for him. 

One smooth cut down the middle followed by two along the sides and the box was ready to be opened. Minho had rushed off to get them some face masks, just in case there was powder or something dangerous in the box. Minho mentioned worrying that someone might try to send them a death box. 

“You ready?” Minho asked after a while, making sure the box was on the table and pressed far enough from them as Felix adjusted the face mask at his face. 

“Yeah, let’s go for it!”

Minho opened the box slowly, a smaller black box appearing wrapped in bubble wrap. It was carefully packaged. Like jewelry. The box looked like jewelry anyways. It was a long sleek black box. 

“Did we just buy cursed jewels or something?” Minho laughed as he peeled the tape on the. Bubble wrap back, unraveling the thin box and holding it in his hand, “it’s pretty.”

Felix tilted his head, noticing the initials on the clasp that held the box shut. 

“Maybe we did?”

“Damn, you think it’s worth something then?”

Felix gave Minho a look, “you want to resell an illegal dark web box item?”

“If we can?” Minho snorted before popping the clasp, the box opening slowly. 

Oh? It was beautiful. Simple and beautiful. It was a bracelet of all things. A simple black bracelet with tiny round silver beads that were scattered along the length of the band. 

“Oh shit, this is so pretty?” Minho gasped. 

Honestly, it _was_ Minho’s aesthetic. It was similar to something he’d owned years ago. Really pretty and simple. 

  
  


“Oh there’s a note—“ Minho lay the box down carefully as he took the small note, peeling it opened to read aloud. 

“Hello, thank you so much for your purchase.” _That was rather nice of them_ , “this bracelet is an heirloom from my family that I’ve had for decades. I’ve decided to finally let it go as I believe it is cursed.” _Of course it was. “_ I tried to sell but the bracelet seems to keep coming back. So I’ve decided to ship it off somewhere it can’t find me.”

“Damn that’s creepy.” Felix laughed as Minho scanned the note. 

“ _Please be careful with it_.” Minho shuddered, “well, it’s fucking gorgeous. What do you think is so cursed about it?”

“I don’t believe in curses.”

Minho clicked his tongue, “Felix, you know I don’t either.”

“Well... it’s pretty. And it’s not a bad buy. We could probably sell it—“

Felix’s eyes scanned to Minho, who’s eyes were now glued to the black bracelet. 

“I think I like it though...” Minho took the bracelet from its place, holding it up to examine, “honestly... it’s really nice.”

“You wanna keep it?”

“Is that weird?” Minho laughed, giving Felix a soft look, “should we sell it instead?”

Felix pursed his lips in thought before taking Minho’s wrist, laying it in his palm as he took the bracelet and pulled it around Minho’s wrist. 

It was a perfect fit. It fit... almost too perfectly. 

Felix caught Minho’s happy smile as he clasped the bracelet, turning Minho’s wrist to take in the beauty. It _really_ suited him. 

“What do you think?” Minho asked softly, “is it pretty?”

Felix's eyes left the bracelet to settle on Minho’s face, a small smile crossing his lips, “I think you’re pretty.”

Minho clicked his tongue again, face seeming to flush slightly at the compliment. 

Felix smirked before reaching his hand to Minho’s jaw, looking into the precious dark eyes. 

“The prettiest,” their lips met comfortably, Felix pulling Minho into his lap as the elders' hands reached for Felix’s face. 

Felix hooked one arm around Minho as the other ran up his shirt to feel his hip, Minho’s hips moving painfully slow against his growing erection. 

“Maybe it’s a sex bracelet,” Minho laughed amongst their kisses, teeth clashing per usual before the fit of giggles begun. 

He really loved Minho. And he really loved seeing Minho happy. It wasn’t often that Minho would buy anything nice for himself, let alone spend so much on a mystery. But he’d seemed inspired by all those videos the other day, and Felix figured the universe was rewarding Minho with something pretty. Something nice just for him. 

Felix let out heavily deep gasps as Minho rocked his hips, arms moved to around Felix’s neck as Felix bucked his hips the best he could. He was never as good at keeping up as Minho was. Minho always held the control when he bottomed. And Felix never complained. There was nothing hotter than Minho riding the _shit_ out of him the way he did. 

“You gonna cum prematurely again?” Minho teased, locking their lips together again as he moaned against Felix’s mouth. 

Felix snickered against him, one hand moving to get Minho off as the other stayed under the shirt they’d refused to take off in their frenzy of lust. 

“God, you feel so good.” Minho chimed as he slammed his hips down, throwing his head back in shock as Felix thrust into him the best he could. 

It was so easy to get lost in the euphoria of Minho. There was just something magical about how he felt. Minho was like a drug, and Felix could never get enough. 

“I’m gonna cum, Lix—“ Minho warned as his body shuddered slightly, arms tightening around him while Minho tugged into Felix’s white-blonde locks of hair. 

“I might too... you’re so warm, Minho.” Felix laughed, eyes nearly rolling back as Minho rocked himself in a steady rhythm. 

Minho laughed against his mouth before leaving Felix’s lips to suck at the skin on his neck. Minho _knew_ that would only make Felix cum faster. He did it on purpose, didn’t he? 

Felix matched Minho the best he could, stomach so hot and body so blissed out that he couldn’t hold back, cumming into his condom. His voice was a staggered growl as Minho continued to roll his hips. He was probably chasing his own orgasm now, grinding down harshly against Felix. 

“Felix...” Minho’s breaths got rocky as Felix buried his face into Minho’s chest as the elder continued his steady movements. 

Not but moments later and Felix felt the splash of Minho’s cum on his hand and stomach, Minho releasing happy sighs as he slowed the movement of his hips before collapsing against Felix, breaths so rapid and beautiful. _God_ it made Felix’s head spin. 

* * *

  
  
“That felt so awesome.” Felix complimented as Minho ran a towel through his hair, the sensation of Minho’s hands at his scalp sending waves of pleasure back down his spine. 

“You’re awesome.” Minho laughed, removing the towel before tossing it into the dirty clothes pile on the floor. 

Felix watched Minho happily as the elder crawled next to him, pressing kisses against his cheeks and mouth before pulling the blanket around their shoulders. 

“I’m glad the box was nice.” Felix whispered as Minho hooked his arms around Felix, snuggling his face into the back of his neck as they lay together peacefully. 

“I really like this bracelet...”

“You sure you shouldn’t take it off, Minho?” Felix asked as Minho’s fingers caressed his stomach, the beads brushing against him. 

“Nah, it’s not fragile at all. I’ll keep it on.” Minho yawned, burying his face. 

And within minutes they both must have passed out. 

Felix wasn’t used to being woken in the middle of the night. Through nothing had really warranted it. He just felt... a little weird. He opened his eyes slowly, scanning the darkness of the room before his eyes settled on his alarm clock. Exactly three in the morning. Felix let out a soft groan as he dug his hands under his pillow, watching the clock for a while two minutes before he turned to face Minho. 

But Minho wasn’t in the bed. Felix blinked, feeling around the bed to find the spot empty.

Maybe he went to the bathroom or something—

“Minho?” Felix caught sight of the man. He was standing by the bed, facing it with his eyes on Felix. At least he assumed they were. Felix couldn’t see shit in the lighting. 

Minho was just standing there. Frozen in place. 

“Minho?” Felix repeated as he pulled himself up slowly. He couldn’t tell if Minho was watching him or not. 

He had never seen Minho sleep walk. So this was new. A little scary considering their recent purchase as well... that’s the first thing that rang through Felix’s head as he reached for the table lamp beside him, keeping his eyes on Minho. 

The light flickered on, Minho’s eyes—to Felix’s discomfort, settled on him. He looked so pale. He really must have been sleeping walking. 

Felix watched Minho a moment before sliding out of his side of the bed, Minho’s eyes never leaving their spot on the bed as Felix reached his boyfriend. 

He knew messing with people who were sleepwalking was a bad idea, but he couldn’t help but take Minho’s shaky hand into his own. 

“Hey, wanna get back into bed?” He asked calmly, running his fingers down Minho’s arm, eyes scanning that bracelet. 

Maybe the bracelet was cursed. 

“Baby?”

Minho responded. Sort of. He directed his attention to Felix, bloodshot eyes just watching him. 

Felix gave Minho a soft smile before helping him get back into the bed, petting Minho’s hair as he pulled the covers over them. Felix wasn’t as stiff as he thought he’d be. And he seemed to sink back into the bed with ease. 

“Go back to bed, okay?” Felix murmured as he placed small kisses into Minho’s hair. 

The elder didn’t seem to be responding too well to that, but Felix figured he’d pass out again eventually. He curled back into Minho, holding his hand tight before drifting back into his slumber. 

* * *

“Felix, did you leave the light on last night? It’s almost noon.” 

Felix sat up on their bed, rubbing at his eyes as Minho turned the lamp off, sun rays hitting the blanket. 

“Did you get up in the night?” Minho asked as he slid back into the bed. 

“Ah, yeah. I woke up really late.”

“Are you okay?” Minho asked worriedly as he fingered through Felix’s hair. 

“You were... you were awake, Minho.”

Minho arched his brow, “what do you mean?”

“You were standing by the bed.”

Minho shuddered, “I was up...?”

“Maybe sleepwalking?” Felix suggested as Minho wrapped his arms around Felix tight, resting his chin onto his shoulder, “you were just kinda standing there watching the bed.”

“That’s fucking weird,” Minho glanced to his wrist, “do you think it was the bracelet?”

Felix gave Minho a look, “you think—“

Minho burst out into laughter, spraying Felix’s cheeks with kisses, “no baby, I don’t think the bracelet did anything. I probably just got anxious about work and woke up late.”

Felix took a deep breath as Minho curled into him, “I hate you.”

* * *

  
  


Felix let out a deep breath as he flopped onto the couch. He was _exhausted._ His school day had been so long. And Minho would be at work almost all night. Felix figured he could get in some sleep before he got home. 

So he did. 

And honestly sleep was great. And then Felix woke up. He must’ve overslept based on how dark it was. Pitch black and quiet. Sleep had been alright. But he hadn’t heard Minho come in. And he hadn’t noticed the man was standing right by his side at the couch. Felix say up slowly before his eyes widened at the small glint of metal in Minho’s hand. 

He was holding the box cutter. It wasn’t dark enough to hide the fact that Minho was gripping the box cutter tight in his hand. And he wasn’t holding the handle. He was holding the blade. Despite the sliver that stuck up from his hand, he was holding it— oh god. 

Felix turned the light on, Minho unmoving as blood ran down his palm and onto the carpet below. 

Sleepwalking. 

But this was beyond that, wasn’t it? 

“Minho...” 

Felix watched his boyfriend with caution, the box cutter cutting into the poor sleeping man’s hand. 

What the fuck was going on?

He moved slowly, watching Minho with wide eyes until he cupped both hands over Minho’s, not minding the blood that started to trickle down his own fingers as he pulled the box cutter from Minho’s grasp. 

Minho stared blankly at the same spot he’d been staring at. Right where Felix was sleeping previously. 

“Minho...”

Minho didn’t budge. 

Felix took a sharp breath as he slid the bloody box cutter onto the counter after leading Minho into the kitchen. He wasn’t... was he asleep? He wasn’t sure. Felix had only read briefly about sleepwalking in the past but he’d never experienced this. 

“Baby... Come on.” Felix persisted, holding his hands under the faucet. He’d sliced a couple of his fingers up. But nothing too bad. Not bad enough for stitches, anyways. At least Felix hoped he didn’t. The blood stopped with a little pressure and Felix was able to bandage his wounds quickly. 

Minho was so... void. 

And then he wasn’t. 

Minho shook his head, eyes widening and a hiss leaving his throat as Felix finished placing a bandage around his index finger. 

“Felix what the—“ Minho paused, giving Felix a quizzical look, “when did I get home?”

Felix offered Minho a worried look before lacing their fingers, “I don’t know. I fell asleep when I got home from class...”

“But...” Minho stopped, looking at his fingers, “what happened?”

Felix bit his lip. Part of him wanted to tell Minho the full truth, but the other didn’t want to scare him. Even if the experience of having Minho clutching a sharp knife over his sleeping body was the scariest shit Felix had ever faced. 

"You were squeezing the box cutter in your sleep on the couch.” He decided to say. 

“I... what the fuck?” 

“I don’t know what happened. I was asleep but I woke up and saw you...”

Minho jerked away towards the living room, letting out a shocked gasp as he saw the blood at the coffee table. 

He looked horrified. Squeamish. Like he’d vomit any moment. 

Felix took his hand, the uninjured one, and gave a firm squeeze. 

“Minho... I think we should call someone about your sleepwalking.”

“But it’s... I’ve never.”

Felix’s gaze met the bracelet at Minho’s wrist, “I think you should take that off, Minho.”

Minho looked at his wrist before giving Felix a mixed expression, “curses aren’t real... Felix, it’s just a bracelet?”

“So then why—“

“I don’t know. Work has kept me really anxious. That might be why. It’s just... it’s not anything weird, Felix.”

Felix squeezed tighter, “I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine. I just... I need to sleep. I need to call into work and see what happened and then... I just need to sleep.”

Felix frowned, “Minho...”

“Just... go play a game or something I just need to sleep.” Minho whispered as his fingers left Felix’s grasp before he went back to the kitchen, grabbing something from the fridge and disappearing down the hallway. 

Felix wanted to press it further. He really did. But Minho was clearly annoyed. And Felix didn’t want to upset him. Not anymore. Minho was clearly... he wasn’t okay. And Felix wasn’t sure if it was that stupid bracelet or something far greater. But he’d take Minho’s advice and play some games to call his own nerves. He was still shaking from what had happened. 

_Ah_.

Felix turned, sighing at the blood on the coffee table and carpet. He had to clean that. 

* * *

  
Felix turned his console off after a few hours, sliding his headset onto the table where the blood had been before he wiped it away. 

_Blood_. He was really worried about his boyfriend. Genuinely scared that Minho wasn’t okay. Despite everything he just had such a bad feeling. 

But Minho wouldn’t hear it. 

“Hey, you feeling better?” Felix asked as he entered the room. It was of course dark. Minho must’ve been sleeping. 

But Felix needed to talk to him. So he flicked the light on, to his surprise he didn’t see Minho at all. 

“Minho?” Felix approached the bed, pulling back the covers to nothingness. Had Minho left while Felix was on his games? He hoped not. 

Felix huffed out at that, pulling his phone out to press to his ear. He’d just call. If Minho left he’d pick up and tell Felix, right?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Felix turned, the familiar tone of Minho’s phone filling his ears. His phone was on the desk. 

He left his phone? Or he was still here. 

Felix figured Minho had run out. But he hadn’t. Minho had never left the house, let alone the room. And Felix had to find that out in such a horrifying way. 

Within seconds after putting his phone into his pocket he felt the sharp stinging at both heels as he collapsed to the floor. 

He hadn’t seen this coming, though who could have possibly predicted that this would occur?

Felix cried out in pain, reaching back to cup the back of his heels that had been slashed at, blood pumping between his fingers as he tried to compose himself enough to understand what the fuck had just happened. 

And then it dawned on him. Minho. Minho had slashed the back of his legs. With the box cutter. The one he’d put in the kitchen. 

Felix hadn’t even realized it wasn’t there when he went to clean. How could he let that slip?! 

Felix crawled away from the bed the best he could, eyes glued onto the bloodshot eyes of Minho as he crawled from under the bed, box cutter tight in his grasp. 

“M-minho?” Felix watched his boyfriend stand up, eyes shaky. He wanted to get away. He had to. This wasn’t really happening, right?

Felix went for his phone, screaming out as Minho growled inhumanely before tackling Felix to the ground, throwing Felix’s phone across the room as he held his box cutter high. 

“Minho stop!” 

Felix screeched in agony as the blade ran right through his hand. 

He didn’t have a choice. He had to fight Minho. He had to get him off of him. 

Felix shoved Minho as hard as he could, doing his best to ignore the pain before Minho growled again behind as Felix tried to pull himself up. 

The blade hit his shoulder this time, Felix crying out. 

He was going to fucking die if he didn’t act. 

Felix fell hard, another sharp pain to his back before another. And another. He couldn’t do anything to get away. 

So he started hollering for help. Granted he wasn’t sure any neighbors would hear them. The house across the street and to the right were vacant. And the house to the left had an elderly woman. She probably wouldn’t notice Felix screaming. 

He was on his own. 

“Minho stop!” Felix screamed as Minho stabbed into him, Felix deciding to elbow Minho as hard as he could at this point, turning to try and grab the blade. 

Minho wasn’t asleep. There was no way. His eyes were still bloodshot but he was snarling like he was rabid. 

“Minho please!” Felix whimpered, pain searing as Minho growled. 

He didn't realize he’d started to cry. He was trying so hard to get the box cutter out of Minho’s hand. But Minho was so strong. He’d always been stronger. 

Felix screamed out as he lost grip on Minho, the man stabbing the box cutter wildly into his chest and neck. He couldn’t even keep up with how bad he was. His body gave in. He collapsed backwards, Minho crawling over top of him. 

Minho was going to _kill_ him. Felix could feel his body starting to tremble and shake. The blood starting to fill his mouth and causing him to choke was too much. He wasn’t even sure how many times Minho had stabbed him anymore. He just knew he was dying. 

Felix had to think fast. He had to—he didn’t know why, but his instincts told him to rip that bracelet off of Minho’s wrist. Granted Felix didn’t believe in curses. He didn’t. But it was worth a shot. And Felix was already under the impression that he was about to die anyways. 

What harm would it do? 

Felix reached Minho’s wrist as the box cutter was dragged down his stomach, causing him to sputter out globs of blood before his fingers caught the bracelet, hooking his index and pulling as hard as he could. 

Somehow, by the grace of God, he was able to tear the bracelet off, Felix watching the item fling across the room and smack the wall. 

He was choking, sobbing and panicking so badly he barely noticed that Minho had stopped hurting him. His eyes left the bracelet to reach the man’s face. 

_Oh_. 

The curse must have been real. Within just seconds Minho was sputtering out sobs of his own, gasping in fear at the box cutter in his hand before he turned Felix onto his side, pressing his hands over the wounds he could on Felix’s body. 

But he must’ve known it was too late. Felix was slipping. He could feel it. Minho must’ve known too. 

“F-Felix oh my God. Oh my God?!”

Minho was sobbing bitterly, a huge contrast to the growling from earlier. He was back. Minho was back. 

Felix coughed, body shuddering with every press of Minho’s small hands. He wasn’t going to make it. 

“I—I need a phone!” Minho sobbed out, trying to leave Felix’s side. 

But Felix didn’t want that. He wouldn’t make it. He grabbed Minho’s shirt as the elder tried to move, eyes studying the man he loved. 

Minho was sobbing _so_ bitterly, lip quivering and eyes flooding. _His_ Minho had not hurt him. He hadn’t done anything at all. His Minho was right here, crying and desperately trying to save him. 

“Felix I...” Minho let out a loud cry, cupping over the wound at Felix’s throat as he struggled to catch his own breaths. 

“I’m so sorry. Oh my God, Felix. Felix I didn’t... oh my God what did I do?!” Felix watched him with solemn eyes, taking Minho’s hand into his own. He wanted to tell Minho it wasn’t his fault. Minho deserved to know it wasn’t _him._

But Felix couldn’t. He couldn’t say anything against the blood that forced its way from his lips. 

“I’m so...”

Felix’s eyes widened as Minho clutched the box cutter again, panic setting in that maybe Minho _was aware_ that he’d hurt Felix. 

But within seconds the opposite. 

Felix wanted to stop him. He wanted to stop Minho so badly. 

But he couldn’t. 

Minho had plunged the box cutter into his throat, gaspy breaths leaving the elders lips along with a sputter of blood before he dragged the knife along his throat, tearing it open with so much force that Felix wanted to vomit at the sight. 

He knew he wasn’t going to make it, but parts of him felt horrible that Minho had just done that to himself. And he couldn’t help but whimper as Minho convulsed on top of him, arms reaching around to hold Felix as he struggled to sputter apology after apology. 

It stung. Minho didn’t deserve that. He didn’t. 

Felix wanted to hold him. To call someone. But he couldn’t. Because he was dying too. 

And it wasn’t fair that Minho died first. Felix could feel Minho’s blood soaking and mixing with his own, trailing to the ground. And he could feel the flesh and carnage of Minho’s torn throat against his hand as he tried to cup Minho’s face. 

Felix felt awful. Not only physically, maybe not even just mentally. Everything just felt so _wrong._ And so dark. 

His gaze left his boyfriends frozen corpse, eyes trailing the floor until he found the object that had caused it all. 

Felix wanted to smash it. He wanted to hold Minho tight and smash that stupid bracelet. 

But he couldn’t even get an arm around Minho. And he couldn’t move. 

And soon his breaths got so unmanageable that he began to choke. And Felix couldn’t really move or compose himself. He couldn’t fix this. He couldn’t fix himself. And everything stung and hurt all at once. 

Some fucking how, all he could do was be angry. In his last seconds of life he stared at that bracelet across the floor before his eyes moved to the small box that Minho had sat under their desk shelf. 

The box that had ruined their lives. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry minlix! Lol
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
